Dinner And Bets
by Aviolin
Summary: Tseng and Elena get interrupted because of Reno and his bets... Do I have to say more? Lots of Reno, Tselena and one random guy...


**The usual. I don't own anyone and this is owned to my lovely history teacher and the wonderful subject "The Very First Train Somewhere In England".**

**And I don't have beta (still... sigh) so all the mistakes (English is not my first language so forgive me) are mine. **

**Dinner & Bets**

"Well this is awkward"

Reno managed to describe the entire scene perfectly. At least Elena thinks so as she quickly buttons her shirt. Her face is bright red and she's not looking up. And she's not doing that anytime soon either. Finishing the last buttons of her shirt she bends to pick up her jacket from floor where it lays in messy pile, forgotten there few minutes ago. Oh gods, there was a _lot _going on few minutes ago.

"Missing this Laney?" Reno asks waving a tie in front of her face. Oh damn he's enjoying this.

"Actually that is mine. Elenas is under the table" Tseng says calmly.

She can only admire his ability to hold the calm, cool and collected (three C'S of the perfect Turk mask) look and only the faintest hint of red on his cheeks tells that yes, he is embarrassed too. But still he's not stumbling, red, stuttering idiot like she is. She can feel their eyes on her when she bends again, this time to pull her tie under the table. It's right there where he said it would be. Now when she thinks it has Tseng ever been wrong in his life? Probably not.

"Reno why did you come in here?" Tseng asks sharply ripping Renos eyes off her ass. He wonders why Reno staring her ass makes him feel jealous. He shouldn't be jealous.

"Well I had a bet with Rude and the guy from fourth floor about what you're always doing behind the closed doors" Reno smirks smugly in answer.

He leaves out the other part of the bet: what would Tseng do to him when he marches in without knocking. The fourth floor guy (_his name is Morgan… No, not Morgan it was… umm… lets just call him Pete_, he decides) placed his money on Tseng shooting, Rude guessed hard death glare and lecture of privacy and then a pile of paperwork and extra hours.

"Gods! You interrupted us because a bet with Rude and some random guy!" Elena hisses her voice pure venom before clapping her hand to her mouth completely shocked of her own outburst. It doesn't help a bit when Reno starts applauding and laughing.

"Reno what are you still doing here?"

Reno jumps out from his giddy state. Tseng sure has the I'm-going-to-skin-you-alive-and-make-wallets-from-you tone. That voice means that it would be better to start professional retreating.

"Nothing. Have fun, yo!" he grins and runs out from room (so much from the professionalism) heading to elevators.

Elena feels suddenly nervous when they are alone yet again. Who knows what could've happened if Reno hadn't done the bet with Rude and that other guy? Well, at least things were going to rather… promising direction.

_When his hand reaches to touch her cheek she's surprised and tense under gentle fingertips. He had stared her during her report but this? Her pulse is racing and she finally blinks. Magic disappears and he pulls his hand back quickly._

"_I'm sorry" he says stiffly. _

"_Don't be" she answers little too soon and takes a step forward. She has no idea where this courage comes from but hell; while she still has it she might as well do something with this situation. _

"_Elena" he says silently. It's not an invitation but not a warning either. So she collects herself and reaches to touch the side of his face. Even when she doesn't know it Tseng can't run away anymore. Her eyes are too big and filled with something which looks almost like love. _

"_Tseng"_

_That does it. The way she says his name or better whispers, it's enough to sneak past his protective and cold shields around his heart. He kisses her slowly at first waiting for her reaction. She doesn't pull back and his hand rises to rest on her shoulders. At that moment he feels almost shy. He has never been shy in his life but now, here, with her everything is different. _

"So… I… umm… I should be going?"

"No need to do that Elena"

"Thank you sir" she sighs letting out the breath she's been holding.

So what next? After Reno stormed in the mood is pretty much wrecked and there are no high hopes of continuing and she can't imagine him just hugging her or something. She can handle someone suddenly trying to murder her (part of the job) but she suck when it comes to these situations. She must look like an idiot standing there and fiddling her fingers. Damn she doesn't even know what she should do with her hands!

"Where did that formality come?" he sounds almost amused.

"Don't know" she answers flatly, not daring to call him Tseng or sir. Tseng sounds too intimate, too personal to this moment and sir… little too cold maybe. She never guessed how complicated this whole sir-Tseng thing could be.

"Well this is awkward" he comments.

She chuckles lightly and the tension in air slowly fades. She can breath freely again. If Tseng is being humorous things can't be that bad. Except he never jokes so this could be really bad. Oh shit.

"Do you regret this? Everything what happened?" she asks.

_Her hands are pulling his head closer, sliding under his jacket, pressing her body against his so hard that he stumbles backwards until he's pushed against the wall. He likes her aggressiveness. It means that she wants this so there are no reasons to slow down, hesitate or stop. _

_He changes their positions so she's the one against the wall and takes her jacket off, throwing it to floor. He bends his head to kiss her neck, cursing when the collar of her shirt gets in the way. He's not thinking rationally (or at all) when he opens her tie and throws it over his shoulder. His concentration is fixed to her shirts buttons, fingers opening them as fast as they can without ripping anything. She moans when his teeth scrape her neck. _

"_Don't be noisy Elena" he whispers against her skin, pushing her shirt down her shoulders. Because she's so damn persistent (that's not a bad thing though) to get him out of his clothes the shirt hangs from her forearms. She pushes her hips forward to meet his. He lets out a loud groan before he can control himself. She has predatory smile on her lips and lustful look in her eyes. Only thing he can think of is why the hell he waited so long to do this. _

"No I don't" he answers without hesitation.

"Neither do I" she says not bothering to hide her relief. So far so good.

"Would you go to dinner with me?"

"A dinner?"

"Yes. We could do this in normal way. You know, first dinner then… the other activities" Tseng explains. Only he can make other activities sound so sexy. Well, he could describe everything from history to Renos anatomy (she dislikes both subjects strongly) and still sound sexy as hell.

"I'd love to" she says with a smile.

Reno regrets the decision he made when he chose the elevator. Stairs would've been much faster way to fourth floor. This elevator is taking ages! Usually it's a good thing (when you have a good looking secretary with you) but now…

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" he mumbles.

He can't wait to tell this to Rude and Pete who would tell it forward because that man doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Soon the whole Shinra would know and his mission would be accomplished. This is the juiciest gossip since he found out that Rufus uses pink boxers and it is his sacred responsibility to share his knowledge with everyone else. Who guessed that the cold Turk leader has a sex life? And with a woman? Pretty much 78 of Shinra staff suspect that he's sleeping with Rufus.

"C'mon!" he yells banging his fist to wall and when the happy _ding _finally rings and the doors open he jumps put and sprints towards the cafeteria. He collides with other people but doesn't bother to apologize (nothing new with that). He finds Rude and Pete sitting in cafeteria exactly where he left them.

"Finally dude! What took you so long? I already thought that he shot you!"

"Shut up Pete"

"My name is Morris"

"Whatever"

"How did it go?" Rude asks.

"Get your wallets gentlemen!" Reno yells in pure joy.

"No fucking way"

"Shut up Pete! I won!"

"You seriously say that Tseng---" Rude starts slowly sipping his coffee.

"… Is ripping Elenas clothes off in the middle of the day in his office when she's giving her "report"?" Reno ends the sentence. Rude actually chokes to his coffee spitting the half of it on poor Morris.

"That's gross man" Morris mumbles looking his ex - clean white shirt.

"So I was right! I said - no I _knew _- that Tseng and Elena have a secret relationship and all those reports are just a poor excuse to have some alone time. You guys were wrong. You said that it's just boring reports and job. I said it's about sex. Now hand over your gils please" Reno tells looking extremely smug and proud on himself.

"You have actual proves?" Rude asks.

"Nah, but just wait until Elena comes down and ask her. Bet all my earthly property for a fact that she blushes, glares me with her wannabe Tseng death glare and threatens to shoot someone" Reno answers.

With unhappy expression they start to hand over the money. Reno shines counting the gils and stuffing them to his pockets. Lady Luck is so on his side today. Maybe he should trick them to gamble with him even more. Or use his money to buy a super secret camera to Tsengs office so he could watch their "reports" live. Then he could record them and ta dah! Uncle Reno is back in the porn industry.

"Hey! You owe me extra too! We bet 30 gils from Tsengs reaction and I won that too!" he suddenly shouts and this time Morris spits his coffee on himself.

"So he let you go without punishment because you're his favorite slut and that he loves you too much to hurt you and to ruin your fabulous body?" Rude asks not sounding convinced at all.

"Well maybe the shock had something to do with it" Reno answers sweetly, looking as humble as he can.

"He didn't shoot you?" Morris asks sounding totally defeated.

"No Petey, he didn't"

" IT'S MORRIS!"

"Chill out yo!" Reno yells back. Maybe he should stop being friends with Petey. He seems to be quite unstable.

"Here" Rude says giving him the extra 30 gils. Rude is a good friend. To Reno that means: has money, pays his depths, gambles, can't resist him and has a bad luck. Besides Rude can be quite handy in the battle.

"Thanks Rude. Petey? 30 gils please"

"My. Name. Is. Morris" Morris snarls but Reno just shrugs paying no attention to his complains. After all, this is pure business.

"Petey, just give me the gills yo"


End file.
